An electrical component package, such as a die package, is typically encapsulated to protect the sensitive components. The electrical component package has an electrical component 101, such as a die, with a first side that may be connected to a structure having circuitry, in general, and with reference now to FIG. 1, an electrical component package 100 comprises an electrical component 101 having a second side (e.g., embedded surface 111) embedded by an encapsulation material 102, and a structure (build-up circuitry) 103. Connections to electrical component 101 are made via the interface of electrical component 101 and structure 103, and are limited to one side of electrical component 101.
Another prior art configuration is a metal slug (such as copper) forming, along with a layer of adhesive or other material, an interconnection with the embedded surface of an electrical component. The metal slug typically attaches to the embedded surface using a general adhesive or solder. However, applying stress to this configuration may result in a disconnect forming between the metal slug and the embedded surface caused by the slug breaking away.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the various embodiments of the present disclosure.